My Eternity
by Ms.Killjoy
Summary: The monks find a strange girl not from their time. She cannot remember much about herself, and her only clue to her past is a diary. Who is this girl? What happened to her? And the most baffling question: Why does Chase Young seem so familiar?
1. Stoic

Disclaimer: Alright...So. Disclaimer is only going here in Chapter 1. I own nothing except my character, the plot, and anything you don't recognize. Anywho, enjoy!

"Appear not dead, Clay!" Omi cheered his ally on from a large floating rock. Raimundo and Kimiko looked away from the Xiaolin Showdown in front of them to exchange strained glances.

"Omi...It's 'look alive.'" Kimiko politely corrected. Omi looked up at her, a confused expression on his face.

"But, that does not make any sense..." Raimundo opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself when Clay had won and the world around them melded back to normal. Jack Spicer could be heard not far from the group mumbling to himself. Wuya floated around Jack.

"How could you let him win? Jack Spicer, you insufferable _fool!_"

"Can it, woman!" Jack screamed back at her. He really hated hearing her voice, especially when she was yelling at him. The pair flew off still arguing with each other. Clay looked down into his large hands and viewed the small golden item.

"The Barrier Bangle is ours, y'all!"

"Try it out, Clay." Raimundo urged the cowboy excitedly. Clay didn't think the bangle would fit his wrist, but was surprised when it adapted to him. He held his arm out in front of him, gesturing for the others to stand back.

"Barrier Bangle!" Instantly, the bangle transformed into a large shield. The others let out sounds of awe, Clay spoke the Shen Gong Wu's name again, and the shield transformed back into the harmless bangle on Clay's wrist.

"I want to try!"

"Rai, ladies first!"

"I do believe it is my round to take the Shen Gong Wu for a turn."

"Omi, partner, I think you mean it's your 'turn' to take it for a 'spin.'" Clay corrected the smaller boy. Again, Omi looked up, confused.

"All this talking of revolving makes my head hurt."

"People, get a move on. Another Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself." Dojo slithered around front of the four teenagers, whilst expanding . Once all the warriors were on Dojo's back, he took off.

"It's called the Pendant of Eternity. If you can get your enemy to wear it, you can incase he or she in a stone tomb for all eternity. Or, until the pendant is removed. If you ask me, that's one hell of a way to spend the weekend." Dojo explained the Shen Gong Wu to his passengers as they watched the animation on the scroll Raimundo held.

"Okay, that's creepy and all, but where is this thing?" Kimiko asked.

"It's..._that way!"_ Dojo suddenly swooped downward, forcing the others to clutch Dojo's scales.

"Oh, I fear breakfast is about to come back to haunt me..." Omi's little voice was lost among the screams of the others as Dojo spiraled down to the ground, seemingly out of control. When he landed smoothly, the warriors glared at the dragon, who laughed.

"Sorry, guys. Sometimes flying gets boring. Well, have fun searching; I'll wait here...The pendant is that way. Quite frankly, the caves where it's hidden give me a bad case of the shakes." Raimundo rolled his eyes at the now small dragon, and started off ahead of his friends.

"Whoa, look at this place..." Kimiko's voice echoed throughout the large cave. The natural crystals in the cavern's walls luminated the tunnel with an unearthly glow. "It's beautiful."

"Hey, guys? I think I found it..." Clay gestured to the middle of the room. There was a stone statue about five feet five inches tall. It was of a woman, seemingly in her late teens. She was holding the Pendant of Eternity in her right hand, the large gem parallel to her head.

The necklace itself was breathtaking. It was a large gem, set in a gold frame with a matching chain. The natural gem was shiny, with swirls of different shades of blues and greens. Omi ran up to the statue, jumping onto the statue's arm to grab the Shen Gong Wu. Just as he had, a half-gloved hand grabbed the other half of the gem. Omi glared at Jack as the goth floated in the air in front of the statue via his heli-pack. The pair lifted the gem out of the statue's hand, Omi hanging off the chain.

"Cue-ball, I challenge you to a Xiao-" Jack never finished his statement. The stone on the statue below the two began to crack and crumble. "What the..." The sounds of the bits of stone breaking echoed in the cavern. Smoke filled the area, and the warriors and goth coughed and sputtered.

"Ty...Typhoon...B-boom!" Raimundo managed. He clapped his hands, clearing the air with a sharp gust of wind. Once the air had been cleared, the statue had been destroyed. On the ground, in place of it, was a slender woman. Her limp body dusty and covered in small bits of stone. Jack screamed, letting go of the pendant and Omi, and zoomed out of the cave. Wuya remained in the cavern for a few more seconds, a look of annoyance on her mask.

"I can't believe him sometimes..." With that, she floated after the goth and out of sight. Omi landed swiftly on the ground, and cautiously looked at the woman on the floor.

"This is...most strange, my friends...It seems she was victim to the Pendant of Enternity's powers..."

"We can see that, Omi..." Kimiko commented. "What do we do...?"

"Master Fung would know what to do. I bet we can get her back to the temple faster than a barefoot jack-rabbit in the middle of August." Clay stepped forward, scooping the small girl into his arms.

"I'm not even going to comment on how much that doesn't make sense..." Raimundo mumbled. The four warriors made their way back to Dojo with both the girl, and the Pendant of Eternity in their possession.

"Who's she?" Dojo asked. He spotted the warriors and then the girl in Clay's arms.

"We don't know...She was trapped in stone..."

"She kind of looks...Nah, it must be the sun. Let's go home, gang!" With that, Dojo flew the warriors off to the temple.

Okay, so I know the first chapter wasn't that great. I was trying to get a lot done. -_- Let me know what you think, alright? And, yes, Clay's saying is from Spongebob...Apparently. My friend gave me it, since I couldn't think of one.

XOXO

~Miss Killjoy


	2. A Warm Welcome

So, I've gotten one review, thank you Master of Minds!

...And I've gotten multiple story/ author favorite list alerts...Some reviews, please! I _know_ you reviewers are out there...

All right, so let's get on now to Chapter 2!

* * *

><p>Clay placed the girl on a few mats and pillows in the Temple. She was light weight-wise, and pale. Her hair and highly arched eyebrows were a deep mahogany; her hair hit the middle of her back. But, the strangest thing about her were her sharp, pointed ears with two piercings in the left, and four in the right. Her eyes were moving behind long lashed lids and she looked uncomfortable.<p>

"Young monks, what's going on? Have you retrieved the Pendant of Eternity?" Master Fung walked in softly, and looked at the four monks and Dojo surrounding a corner of the room.

"Master Fung, come quickly!" Omi called to the older man and Kimiko placed her small hand on the girl's forehead.

"Well...she doesn't have a fever...That's a good sign..."

"Who is she..." Raimundo voiced the one thing each person in the room was thinking. And, as if on cue, the girl's eyes fluttered open. They were a crystal blue and they shut quickly out of pain from the lights in the room.

"Someone get water for her." Master Fung calmly ordered. Clay wandered out of the room only to return a few moments later with a large glass of cold water, giving it to Master Fung. Master Fung helped the girl sit up, handed her the water and she looked around the room, trying to regain her focus.

"Hello there, strange girl that we rescued from the Sheng Gong Wu! My name is Omi, Dragon of the Water! What is your name?" Omi leaned forward excitedly and smiled widely. The girl stared at him with wide eyes for a few moments.

"Maybe she doesn't speak English...?" Clay suggested. The monks and Master Fung exchanged a look and turned around, circling up.

"What do we do, Master Fung...?" Kimiko asked, "If she doesn't understand us...How do we communicate? She definitely doesn't look like she's from our time..." Omi glanced at the girl, who was watching the group curiously.

"Well, there isn't much we can do, young monks..." Master Fung sighed. He closed his eyes to think, and was brought out of his reverie when they all heard a soft voice.

"I do not...know my name..."

* * *

><p>"The last thing I remember...Is a blinding flash of light. Then...I remember waking up to this strange yellow...form in front of my face."<p>

"That would be Omi, lil' lady..." Clay looked down at the girl with a friendly smile on his face.

"We found a bag close to where you were standing...Maybe it was yours." Raimundo lifted a light purple bag with a long strap. "There might be something useful in there." He handed the bag over to her, and stood back. The girl rifled through it, taking various items out; a fully blossomed white rose, a small, thin, silver cylinder, a folded dark green cloak, and a brown leather bound journal. She ran her hand over the spine of the book, and turned it over in her hands. Opening it, she looked at the first yellowed page.

"'_This journal is the property of Veera Corinth, Elven Princess of the Kingdom of Sabriel.' _Veera. I think that's my name. It feels right..."

"Progress." Dojo said, looking at the strange girl in front of him.

"Well, you're more than welcome to stay here. If you need to, that is..." She smiled at the monks' generousity and agreed. Master Fung welcomed the elf, Veera, to the Temple by showing her a place to stay.

* * *

><p>...Shortest chapter ever...Well, it'll start picking up in the next chapter. Soo...Sorry about the boring-ness.<p>

XOXO

~Killjoy


	3. Dear Diary

Alright, so, it seems that a lot of people are enjoying this story regardless of how boring I thought the first two chapters were...Thank you all for bearing with that, and hopefully this chapter goes a lot better and is longer. So...Enjoy!

_Italics: Flashbacks_

"_Italics:" "Thoughts"_

* * *

><p>The sunset cast long shadows on the grounds of the Temple as Veera walked along the path. She had no purpose, no destination; she was just walking. Her cloak kissed the ground as she walked, and shielded her from the breeze that threatened to cover her skin with goosebumps.<p>

Sitting on a rock, Veera let down her hood. She let out a soft, long sigh and looked around. She had no idea how she'd gotten herself trapped in stone, nor did she remember who she was before it. Tears threatened to fall as she realized she honestly knew nothing about herself, save the information in the journal that was in her bag. Veera wasn't even positive it was hers, but she clung to it like a lifeline.

"You know...You really do look familiar to me..." Veera started slightly at the voice and being that joined her. Dojo slithered up the rock to settle himself next to her.

"I wish I could say the same...It would be nice to see a familiar face." The elf glanced down at him with a sadden expression on her pale face. "It is quite frightening when you have nothing to turn to...And, nowhere to go..."

"Well, you _do_ have that diary...Let's have a look-see." Dojo encouraged. Veera nodded, and pulled the old book from the inside of her cloak. Opening it to a random entry in the middle of the book, she read out loud to Dojo and herself; she started feeling something wash over her and let herself get lost in the feeling...

"_Tell me that story again, father?" A young elven princess pleaded with Boslin, the King of Sabriel. Her bright eyes were wide and shone with curiosity. In human years, she would be 18. In elven...around 180. _

"_Maybe some other time, he can, my child...You know that we cannot stay in here very long. We have guests to attend to." Another voice joined the pair and an older woman seemed to glide into the room._

"_But, mother...Father was telling me the story of how you two met! A party...a fleeting glance, a chance meeting on the balcony, a slow dance...I hope the same happens for me..."Young Veera twirled in a phantom waltz whilst her parents watched on with soft smiles._

"_Well, my child, you never know...You might meet someone tonight."Her mother, Queen Aleia, suggested. Her smile gave away more than her daughter could see. Veera looked at her mother with suspicious eyes as she stopped twirling, her gown twisting around her. _

"_I suppose, mother...As long as I meet them willingly...Like you did with father." With that, she walked out of the room, bouncing slightly with each step and singing softly._

"Veera...? Veera, are you all right?" Dojo's concerned voice brought the elf back to reality and she looked at him with wide eyes, as if noticing for the first time he was there.

"Hm? Oh, yes...Yes, I am all right. I apologize if I had stopped reading."

"No...You didn't stop...You kept reading. But your eyes got this weird look to them...They got kinda hazy...You sure you're good?" Receiving a nod and a polite smile, Dojo settled his mind and slid off the rock as Veera stood.

"I bid you goodnight, Dojo. See you in the morning." Veera seemed to glide back inside to her room so she could continue reading in private.

"_I swear I've seen her before..."_ Dojo thought to himself.

* * *

><p><em>The ballroom was full people dancing, laughing, and eating with one another. Veera stood by a long table filled with various foods of the kingdom. She picked up a few green grapes in her small hand and popped them into her mouth one by one. The elven princess sighed.<em>

"_You do not seem like you're enjoying yourself, princess..." Veera looked up to find the source of the voice. A young man, maybe twenty, stood leaning on a pillar near the table. His long, silky looking black hair was pinned back in a low pony tail, and his formal robes suited his muscular build. He smiled warmly at the princess in front of him._

"_I am...It is just difficult sometimes when there is no one around you know."_

"_I have to agree with this...I am bored, myself." Seeing her face, he added, "It is not fault of yours, I can assure you." His voice was smooth and sincere. Veera immediately felt more at ease. Something about him seemed trustworthy. _

"_Well, I am grateful that nothing I did caused your boredom." Veera said with a smirk._

"_Of course not, princess. Out of all the people in here, I would much rather spend my time with you." The man said in return. Veera blushed slightly at this, chiding herself. _"He's only being polite..."_ She thought to herself. "Would you care for a walk? I fear I would soon enough suffocate from this stiff air..." This got a giggle from the girl, and the pair walked out of the ballroom together. Not very far from where the pair had exited, sat the King and Queen._

"_My love, I do believe our daughter has just met Master Chase." Aleia said to her husband. The pair smiled, grasping each other's hands lovingly._

"_So, tell me, Master Chase Young, what brought you here to the palace?" Veera asked as they strolled along the path._

"_Please...Call me Chase, Princess. And, my good friend and I received an invitation only a few days ago. Neither of us would pass up an opportunity to dine with your family. Especially since we are both good friends with your parents."_

"_If I must call you 'Chase', then you must call me 'Veera.'" She commented. _

"_As you wish." Chase mock bowed to her, which made her laugh again. The pair talked a lot about various subjects when they came upon the palace's garden. "I have never seen such exotic flowers before..." Chase was mesmerized. The moon lit the garden, and reflected off of Veera's snow white skin. She gently touched a rose petal and Chase just watched, his eyes never leaving her. "Is it improper of me to pick a flower?" Chase asked._

"_No, I do not believe so..." She responded. Chase nodded, and looked at a pure white rose. _

"_What exactly are these...I have seen white roses before...But, each had an imperfection...I see none on these." _

"_Those are Eternal Roses...It is said that once plucked from the bush, they will forever blossom in the presence of love." _

"_I see..." Chase gently pulled one, and held it out to Veera elaborately, mocking another bow. "A rose fit for a princess." He said dramatically. Chase suppressed a laugh as Veera dramatically curtsied in return, taking the rose with a flourish of her hand. _

"_Why, thank you, kind sir." Neither of the pair noticed that their hands lay on one another on the stem of the rose for a few moments. Once they did, Chase locked eyes with the princess and Veera pulled the rose gently toward her, causing Chase to let go. She sniffed it gently, turning to walk. A blush was firmly planted on her face, and she prayed Chase could not see it. _"I barely know him..." _Again, she chided herself._

Veera hadn't realized how late it was. The candle next to her bed was low, the wax dripping down into the holder. She yawned and stretched while pulling off her clothing and changing into a pair of shorts and a tank top Kimiko had given her. They had been small, so Veera had modified them a bit. Veera shut her journal, placing it back into her bag, and settled into bed. She fell asleep quickly and dreamed of a pair of warm golden eyes.

* * *

><p>Wooo...Okay, so I'm satisfied with this one. So far, this is my favorite. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! =]<p>

XOXO

~Killjoy


	4. No Backing Down

Well...I apologize for taking so long to update...I've been busy with finals. What has two thumbs and officially is a high school graduate as of next weekend? This chick. I'm excited. I'm so glad this story has gotten such positive feedback. I don't know where I'd be without those of you taking the time to review and add my story to your favorite/alert lists.

And, I apologize if Chase's palace has things that it didn't in the show; it's been a while.

Now, on to business.

_Italics: Flashbacks/Dreams_

"_Italics": Thoughts_

* * *

><p>"<em>Tell me, Veera. How is it someone like you does not have a dozen men trying to break down your door to have your hand?" Chase asked his now good friend. They were seated on a stone bench amongst the gardens of the palace. <em>

"_Well, I actually do...There have been four this week. But, each one was more revolting than the last. One wanted to declare his love for me by sacrificing a small animal." Veera responded lightly. She was engrossed in her task; Chase had ripped his shirt and Veera had taken it upon herself to fix it. _

"_...Was he aware of the Elven custom of not eating meat...and valuing all life?" _

"_Oh, yes. He felt that his love for me was worth more than the animal's life." Chase stared the smaller girl with an incredulous look on his face. Veera looked at him after feeling eyes on her. "Yes, I admit he was a little crazy." _

"_A _little?"_ Chase responded. The girl laughed, but jumped when she stuck herself hard with the needle. She sighed and took out a handkerchief from her dress. Chase tentatively took Veera's small hand into his larger one, kneeled in front of her, and wrapped the handkerchief around her finger. "You really must be more careful, Veera..." He chided. One of Veera's eyebrows arched._

"_And this is coming from the one who tore his shirt whilst _walking_...?" _

"_I apologize that my physical form has gotten too muscular to fit in the constraints of a shirt." Veera giggled again. He was right; he had gotten stronger over the month she'd known him. Veera took this moment to let her eyes roam over his chiseled form. Of course, she wouldn't admit it out loud, but she had developed a sort of crush on him. She snapped out of her daze after a few moments._

"_I think the bleeding has stopped." Veera commented. Chase's eyes fell onto hers. He wanted to keep holding her hand in his, bleeding or not. It felt right to him, how they always acted together. _

"_I suppose it has."He gently unwrapped her hand, placing the silky cloth aside. There was a very small red pinprick on her index finger, but it already seemed to be healing. "You know, I wish I had the ability to heal as quickly as your people do." _

"_You hold my people to such high standards." Veera commented._

"_Well...they have never disappointed. Especially you. You seem to be incapable of disappointing me." Veera blushed hard. Before she could say anything, a voice spoke._

"_Princess Veera?" Veera reluctantly tore her eyes from Chase's and looked toward the source, standing as she did so. Chase retook his place on the bench. _

_Walking toward the pair was the second most handsome man Veera had ever seen. He had grass green eyes, sun kissed skin, long wheat colored hair swept elegantly into a low pony tail, and a strong, tall body. "Y-yes?" Veera stammered slightly, smiling nervously. The man stopped in front of her, taking her hand and placing a light kiss on her knuckles._

"_My lady, my name is Prince Arron. I come from Sabriel's sister kingdom, Faclonview. I was wondering if you would grace me with a tour of your palace and kingdom?" Arron requested. Chase stepped next to Veera and put his hand on her back protectively. He stared at Arron, sizing him up. Veera looked at the two men, unsure of the situation; Arron's hand that still held hers tightened slightly, and she could feel Chase's displeasure emitting from him. "And _you_ are?" Arron asked Chase._

"I_ am her closest friend." Chase said stiffly. Arron's pleasant smile returned to his face. _

"_Ah. Then you won't mind me taking Princess Veera for a little while." Arron pulled Veera toward him and Veera looked back at Chase as they began walking away from him. She had such conflict floating in her eyes, and Chase saw it all._

* * *

><p>The dreams were returning; Chase's past had come back. The Prince of Darkness sat up in his silk sheets. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and began to think. <em>"Why are such flashbacks haunting me? She disappeared a long time ago, right before marrying <em>him._"_ A strange thought hit Chase, and he walked purposely out of his room, down the hall, and into the throne room where Jack Spicer and Wuya were loitering.

"Jack Spicer. Make yourself useful and describe that girl to me again." Jack jumped at Chase's voice.

"W-what girl?" Jack stammered, tripped over his own foot, and fell to the ground.

"Don't play dumb with me, boy. The girl that scared you to the point of running away. As hard as that is to cause."

"Um...Well, she was kind of covered in rock...but...She was pale...long purple-reddish hair, her body was long, but she was small-petite and she had pointed ears..." Something flickered in Chase's eyes.

"Veera..." He mumbled.

"Who?" Wuya wondered. Chase ignored her and grabbed Jack by his collar.

"Listen to me. I want you to break into the Temple, and find her. When you do, speak with her and get to know her. After, before you take your leave, give her this..." Chase held his hand up, and in a puff of smoke, a white rose appeared. "Do _not_ screw this up, Spicer." Jack took the rose gently and placed it into his jacket.

"Question...Why don't _you_ do this...?" Jack boldly asked. With a look from Chase, Jack quickly shut his mouth and flew out of Chase's sanctum, leaving Wuya to send a strange look at Chase.

* * *

><p>Veera found herself on one of the training grounds with the monks. She was sitting on a mat, holding the small silver cylinder and turning it in her hand. "What are you..." She wondered. She grabbed her journal quickly, flipping through it. "...A weapon...? How is this a weapon...?"<p>

"Do you talk to yourself a lot...?" Raimundo asked from behind her. Veera jumped, and the cylinder snapped to a long staff with two strange, curved blades at the tip that curled toward each other. Held in the center of the two blades was a purple crystal ball that was dimly glowing. Raimundo jumped when Veera jumped, and then caught sight of the staff. "What is that?"

"Apparently, it is a weapon..." Veera said, turning it over in her hand. She tapped it on the ground, and a soft clink emitted from it.

"Well, let's go try it out. Come on!" Rai quickly took the elf's hand, and led her to the grounds. "Clay! Throw some pebbles at her or something." Veera stood about ten feet from the Texan, and her eyes were wide. She held the staff how she felt was right, and prepared herself. When the first rock flew at her, Veera ducked, instinctively blocking herself with the staff.

The second and third rocks came flying, and Veera spun the staff quickly, hitting each rock out of the way. Kimiko watched and stepped forward, sending a large fireball at Veera. Veera spun the staff, turning toward the fire. The orb lit up and a light purple dome-like shield formed around the petite elf. Her face was fixed in a shocked expression, and she held the staff tightly. The orb emitted a soft light, and then the staff closed back into its original cylinder form.

"Well...That was...unexpected." Raimundo said. Omi came toward the small group.

"Veera, I didn't know you could do that!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"Neither did I..." Veera mentioned.

"I'll say. Veera, you moved quicker than a rabbit bein' chased by a fox." Clay commented.

"Well, you know how to be defensive. But, do you know how to be on the offense and attack first?" Omi challenged.

"Elves are peaceful creatures, Omi. We do not strike first."

"That is quite clever of you. You say your people do not send the first strike so you do not embarass yourself." Omi laughed lightly. Veera's eye twitched. Just like the rest of her people, she was proud.

"I am not avoiding embarassing myself."

"Then prove it!" Omi provoked. Veera shot forward quickly, the staff extending. Omi flipped backwards, going a long distance. Veera jumped and spun the staff above her head, flying like a helicopter. She landed hard, slamming the staff onto the ground. Instead of a gentle purple light, an angry red light emitted and cracked the earth in front of her. Omi lost his balance for a moment, before sending a jet of water at Veera. The elf slammed the end down, lifted it, spun it, and deflected the water. A flash of what looked like lightning shot out from the orb and flew at Omi, hitting him square in the face. Dizzy, he fell backwards.

"That is quite enough for today, young ones. Come and eat." Master Fung came outside with Dojo, the four monks running past him. "Veera, where did you learn to fight that way?" He asked her.

"I wish I knew, Master Fung. I just...did what felt right. If you all do not mind, I'm going to stay out here for a little while longer." Master Fung nodded and took Dojo inside. Veera looked down at the crack in the ground, and wished it would return to normal. The staff, seemingly knowing what she was thinking, emitted a green blast of energy and repaired the earth in front of her. After, it reverted to its small cylinder. "Wonder if there's more of an explanation on my book..."

"Talking to yourself?" Veera jumped again, hearing that question for the second time.

"Who are you?" She said, facing the voice.

"Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius. Can I have a word?" He smirked, and Veera suddenly felt uneasy.

* * *

><p>Well, I do believe this is my longest chapter, thus far...Maybe... In any case, hope you enjoyed it. =]<p>

XOXO

~Killjoy


	5. My Gift to You

Hello, again! Hope everyone's been well, I know I have; I've been sleeping until noon-ish every day. I love Summer...

A few quick notices before I get going on chapter 5...I posted a link to a photograph of what I pictured Arron to look like on my profile. And, under that, is a link to some of my other characters...I have yet to put up a picture of Veera...I can't come up with something I'm happy with...Well, I hope you enjoy what I have thus far, and keep in touch, my faithful readers!

_Italics: Flashbacks_

_"Italics": "Thoughts"_

* * *

><p>"W-what do you want?" Veera asked nervously. She tried to not show her fear; it was hard to do so while this odd looking boy floated in front of her via a strange device strapped to his back.<p>

"Oh, I just wanted to chat. I helped rescue you, ya know." Jack said nonchalantly. He was picking at his nails, putting on a bored façade.

"You...were not there when I awoke..."

"I made a speedy exit; I'm not one to play the hero. Any way, what's your name? You _do_ have a name, right?" Jack landed on the ground, walking purposely toward the petite elf. Veera backed up, sitting on a rock. She cautiously watched Jack's every move.

"Veera. Veera Corinth of Sabriel."

"Hm. Sounds fancy. What's that thing?" He pointed at the cylinder in Veera's hand. Veera swiftly placed the cylinder in her cloak and gently crossed her arms. "You don't have to be so nervous, Veera. I'm not going to hurt ya." Jack said. He was actually thrilled by her reaction; no one has ever really been afraid of him before.

She couldn't figure it out; something about him unnerved her. It might have been his eyes. Veera had never seen any one with red eyes before; they seemed violent, reminded her of blood. But, she couldn't help but be drawn in by them. Jack took a seat next to Veera, folding his arms behind his head and leaning back. Veera shifted slightly, still staring at the goth. He noticed this. "Yeah, I get it. Bet you've never seen anyone as good looking as me, baby." Veera's eyes narrowed at the word, 'baby,' confused.

"'Baby?'" She asked, "I am not an infant..." Jack looked at her, an incredulous expression fixed on his face. "_This chick is weird..."_He thought to himself. Jack shook the thought off with a wave of his hand.

"Never mind. Tell me about yourself. Where ya from, what do ya do, and, most importantly...What's up with those _ears?"_ Jack leaned forward and pinched one of Veera's sharply pointed ears. She twitched her head away from him and swatted his hand away. Veera stood, pulling her hood up, now embarrassed, and began to walk away.

"I do not go around giving away such information to people that I just met."

"Well..." Jack struggled with his thoughts. He needed her to trust him. There was no way Jack was going back to Chase's Sanctum empty handed. An idea struck him. "...What if I told you Chase Young sent me...?" Veera stopped, turning her head slightly. _"Chase...he's alive? How is that possible...How does this boy even know him...?"_ Jack smirked, knowing he'd caught her attention.

"I do not think I would believe you. And, I cannot even fathom how you know _of_ him."

"Well, believe it, bab-" Veera shot him a sidelong glare. "-Veera. This is for you..." Jack opened his jacket, sticking a half-gloved, pale hand into the jacket. Veera turned around, her curiosity getting the better of her. Her sapphire eyes widened at the sight of the pure white rose Jack held out to her. She removed her hood and held out a small hand to take it. She blushed slightly, and Jack saw it, misinterpreting it. He quickly fumbled over his words. Jack scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"I-it's from Chase..."

"Where did you get this." Veera said quickly, ignoring his comment. It wasn't a question as much as it was a demand. Jack held up his hands as if to surrender.

"Hey, relax. I told you; Chase sent me. He wanted me to make sure you were really...you, and he probably figured you wouldn't believe me. But, I'm going to guess that if you're reacting this way to a dumb flower, then you're you...Wait..." Jack scratched his head, confused by his own explanation. "If you're the real you...If it's really you..." He tried again, going over different ways to explain.

"It's not a 'dumb flower'..." Veera mumbled, again, ignoring him. "Where is he?" She asked, looking at him.

"Hey, whoa, whoa. I can't give that information away to just _any one_." Jack suddenly became defensive, not willing to give up his idol's location; only he and Wuya were _sort _of allowed there, and he wasn't going to let someone come and ruin that.

"...Please...This is very important..." Veera pleaded with him. _"Well...maybe if she's that important to him it wouldn't be a-_No._ What are you doing, Jack? You can't just bring some girl- no matter how hot- to Chase's lair. What would that do to your image?" _Jack mentally argued with himself, made a decision, and his heli-pack sprung to life.

"No dice, baby. I can't do that. Chase will be in touch, though. You'll be seeing me again, and I know you'd like that." With a wink, Jack flew off. Veera watched him fly away, a mix of emotions flew through her. She was angry with him calling her 'baby,' again. But, she was also confused. _"How can Chase be alive? He is human..."_ Veera turned, kicking a pebble with her flats and let out an annoyed noise.

* * *

><p><em>"Tell me, Veera, what is your <em>real_ relation with that Chase character?" Arron and Veera were standing on Veera's balcony, admiring the sunset. Veera had been staring out at the gardens where she and Chase used to spend their time; since Arron appeared in her life almost a year ago, she'd been spending less and less time with Chase. It wasn't done on purpose, but, whenever Arron came around, he stole Veera from whatever she had been doing. And, it almost always happened when she was with Chase. But, he never seemed to mind. In fact, Chase seemed to be approving of Arron- to his face. Once Veera was alone with him, Chase confessed he didn't fully trust Arron. He was always so composed, as if nothing bothered him; it wasn't him being carefree, but it was as if Arron was always on guard; it bothered Chase. He did not want to see his best friend be hurt. _

_"What do you mean?" Veera said, finally looking at the handsome man next to her. Of course, she thought he was attractive- a person would have to be daft to disagree. He made her laugh, was always charming, and he had a way with words. Veera would admit to having feelings for the man; they weren't as strong as the ones she had for Chase, however. Arron was speaking, and she only caught the last part._

_"...always together. I was just curious if I was wasting my time being here, or if I actually had a chance to be with you." Veera's eyes widened; he was so straightforward, it was envious. Veera stumbled over her words._

_"Of...of course you have a chance. Chase and I are just close friends," For some reason, a pang of some negative, unfamiliar emotion hit Veera, "You should not worry about such things...Any one would be glad to be involved with you...Including myself." She smiled and turned back to look at the sunset. Arron seemed satisfied with her answer and placed his hand upon hers on the balcony railing. He let out a relieved sigh, as if he'd been holding his breath._

_"This is good to know. I don't know how much longer I could have held back." Veera's eyes narrowed in confusion at Arron's words, and turned to ask what he'd meant. Before she could, however, his lips were on hers. Veera's eyes widened before shutting to enjoy the moment. It felt nice, but, she felt as though something was missing. Arron deepened the kiss, turning Veera so he could wrap his arms around her. Veera's small hands traveled to the back of his neck, and she pulled away slightly, blushing furiously. _

_"Arron..." She didn't know what she was supposed to say. Veera hadn't expected her first kiss to take her off guard as much as this did- as much as _Arron_ did. Arron was smiling, and he brushed a stray lock of red-purple hair out of Veera's eyes. _

_"I do believe you are the most exquisite creature I have ever laid eyes on." He kissed her forehead and Veera rested her head on his chest, smiling and blushing._

* * *

><p><em>"Happy birthday, Veera." Veera looked up from a flower, and saw Chase walking toward her. She smiled widely, and ran toward him, jumping into his arms. <em>

_"Thank you, Chase! I cannot believe you remembered." She giggled as her best friend spun her. _

_"Of course I remembered, you have only been reminding me every day for the last month. I have something." He set her back onto the ground, and fished through his pocket. Veera watched her friend._

_"You did not have to get me anything, Chase..." Chase glanced at her before producing a small bag. Veera took it and looked inside. She pulled out a small silver cylinder and rolled it in her hands, inspecting it._

_"...What is it...?" _

_"It is an enchanted staff." Chase took a step forward, and grabbed Veera around the waist, startling her. The cylinder extended into a staff, with an orb encased at the end. "It fuses with your mind, knowing your emotions. It has magical abilites, as well, and I will teach you to fight later. But, that is not your gift." Veera looked at Chase confused, the staff returning to its previous form. _

_"Chase, this is more than..." Her voice trailed off, placing the cylinder in a pocket of her gown, when Chase showed her the most beautiful necklace she'd ever seen. It was a silver chain with a sapphire heart charm. The charm itself was encased with a silver wire design, and the sapphire seemed to have a luminescent quality to it. Veera stared at it in awe, and Chase gestured for Veera to turn in order for him to place it on her. Once it was on, Veera inspected it again. "Chase, it is beautiful. Thank you, so much." _

_"I had it made because the stone reminded me of your eyes..." Chase confessed. Veera turned to him, and latched onto him. She pulled back to kiss his cheek and then hugged him tighter._

Veera woke up more tired than she had been when she'd gone to bed. She let out a sigh at her dream, and stretched. Veera had to figure out a way to find him. _"Jack _did_ say he was there when I was released...Maybe the others know him and where I can find Chase..."_ With that, Veera hopped out of bed and set out to find the four warriors, determined to get answers.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 is done! I hope you enjoyed it, I actually love this chapter...I don't know why...<p>

XOXO

~Killjoy


	6. What Almost Was

I apologize for the long delay in updating...College preparation and job hunting have taken over my life...I wanted to thank kaigirl16 for telling me to get a move on again. So...I have been away long enough, so enjoy!

Hold on! Before I do...Has anyone else had issues with the document manager...The line breaks appear on them, but when I look through the story here...There's no line...Curious.

_Italics: Flashbacks_

"_Italics:" "Thoughts"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Now you just hold it like this...And spin out toward-<em>Ah!"_ Chase ducked in time to avoid being hit in the head again by Veera's new staff. She lost her balance spinning the way Chase had instructed, and started falling toward him. As Chase brought himself back into a standing position, he caught Veera and righted her. He caught her blush and attributed it to her embarrassment. _

"_I don't think I'll ever get this, Chase. You make it look so easy." Veera said, watching Chase explain it again; he spun using his own staff and flawlessly executed the move. Chase smiled at her childlike annoyance._

"_Practice, my dear. Practice. But, for now, I think you could use a break. You've done very well thus far." He sat down on a rock behind him and motioned for Veera to do the same. She carefully sat, her staff clicking back into its harmless cylinder form. Veera brought her pale, toned legs up to her chest on the rock and wrapped her bare arms around them. Her tank top stretched with her movements, and Chase watched her carefully. Veera's blue eyes narrowed in deep thought; he knew she was trying to figure out how she could manage to spin with her staff and not fall over. It was endearing, how stubborn she could be; Chase knew if he left her alone long enough, Veera would be out here all day and night. "Maybe you should focus more on the magic it possesses. You might be better off there." Chase suggested. Veera shrugged, considering this, then proceeded to run her fingers through her pony-tail. "You should let your hair down, Veera...I never see it down." Veera looked at Chase before pulling at her hair; it fell down her back in a slight wave from being kept up all the time. _

_Chase smiled softly at her and reached forward to push part of Veera's hair behind a pointed ear. His hand remained there for a moment and fiery amber eyes met oceanic blue. Veera's face turned a pink color again and returned the smile Chase had given her. "Chase..." _

"_Ah, Veera. There you are!" Veera reluctantly tore her eyes from Chase's and turned her head to see Arron walking toward them; his smile faltered for a moment upon seeing Chase with his hand gently resting on Veera's face. Chase's jaw tightened and brought his hand back to rest in his lap. Veera stood and faced Arron, who greeted her with a tight hug; he glared at Chase from over Veera's shoulder. He added a kiss to Veera's lips to spite Chase, whose eyes narrowed. "I've been looking everywhere for you...Your hair is down...Why?" _

"_Oh...I just wanted a change..." She responded. Arron nodded absently._

"_I see. Well, I wanted to go on walk with you. You're not busy, so let us take our leave." Arron smiled sweetly at her and offered his arm. Veera went to speak and glanced at Chase; he nodded at Arron and made a small dismissing motion with his hand. Veera took Arron's arm and allowed him to guide her away._

* * *

><p>"<em>Isn't it beautiful here?" Arron mused. He and Veera stood in a small white gazebo in the gardens of Veera's palace. She was leaning on the rail, her long, light green sleeves billowing out along the wood. She had opted to change, rather than walk around with her body exposed; Veera really wasn't comfortable with it. She stared at a white rose, her thoughts occupied with images of the night she and Chase had met. She started when a hand was placed on her exposed shoulder. <em>

"_Hm? Oh, yes. It is quite beautiful. May I ask why you brought me here?" Veera asked. Before Arron could continue she added, "Not that I do not enjoy it." _

"_No, no, you are correct. I see my 'to the point' attitude has rubbed off on you. I brought you here because I wanted things to be right." Veera's eyes were narrowed, confused. But, she remained facing the gardens. Arron began to pace back and forth behind her. "After a long discussion with your parents, who are extremely intimidating might I add, they gave me their blessing." Veera turned around, her gown swirling and kissing the floor beneath her._

"_Their blessi-" Veera's words were caught in her throat when she spotted Arron kneeling in front of her. He held out a silver ring in his palm. It looked like a vine wrapping around an emerald with smaller clear diamonds surrounding it in the center. Her eyes widened and she clutched at her chest in surprise. _

"_Princess Veera Corinth of Sabriel, will you be my wife and take the throne alongside me in the kingdom of Falconview?"_

* * *

><p>Veera put her journal down and rubbed her tired eyes. She had woken up in the middle of the night and couldn't have fallen back to sleep. The moon shone down on her through the open window. Veera looked out at it, sighed, gathered her cloak and stepped out from her room. Things were becoming much easier to remember thanks to her journal. Sometimes Veera would get sudden flashbacks if someone said a specific word, triggering the memories. It scared the monks at times, however. They would be talking to Veera, and suddenly she would no longer mentally be with them. After a few moments, she would rejoin them as if nothing had happened.<p>

"Can't sleep, lil' lady?" A voice startled Veera from her walk.

"Clay, you startled me." She said with a small laugh.

"I do apologize, Miss Veera. What's keepin' ya awake?" The larger man fell into step with the elf and soon they ended up outside.

"Memories. Things I wish I could remember. It seems the things I want to remember most, however, escape me."

"You're tryin' too hard. Whatever you need to remember will come to ya. It'll come so quick you'd think you were hit in the head with a bird that was flyin' too low." Veera's eyes widened and she looked frantically at Clay; she wasn't used to his phrases. "Don't you worry none, Veera. It's just a figure of speech." They sat at the edge of the pond and Veera looked down at their reflections.

"I was engaged once..." Veera said. Her voice sounded far away. Clay's eyebrow raised under his hair.

"What happened?"

"I...I am not sure...I just read one of my entries...I was engaged to a man named Arron. A prince. But, I do not think I wanted to marry him..."

"Why not? Was there another man?" Clay seemed to have read her thoughts. Veera paused for a moment.

"You could say that..." Veera said, trailing a pale finger in the water.

"Well, don't make me pry. Tell me about him." This caused Veera to smile.

"He was handsome and strong...Tall...He had these beautiful amber eyes and he understood me. He did not pretend to; he _actually _did. I can feel that in my heart. I think...I think loved him."

"But not your supposed almost hubby."

"I...had feelings for Arron...That much I am sure of. But, they were not as strong..."

"Can you remember anything else? The wedding day? What happened?"

"No...I do not think-" Veera's eyes widened. Clay was right; something seemed to have hit her in the head, metaphorically speaking of course.

* * *

><p>"<em>You look beautiful, Veera." <em>_Queen Aleia looked at her daughter and smiled, tears beginning to fill her eyes. _

"_Mother, the wedding is not until tomorrow. Please, do not cry. I fear you will make me ruin this dress." Veera said, laughing. She was standing on a platform in front of a folded mirror. Her white wedding gown flowed smoothly and softly to the ground. The seamstress was crouched in front of Veera and was pinning it in various places. _

"_I know...I cannot help it. I just remembered the day I married your father."_

"_I hope I have a life filled with love like you do, mother." Veera prayed aloud. _

"_I'm sure you will, sweetheart." Veera's mother stepped forward, kissing her forehead. She wandered toward the door, opening it and stepping halfway out. As an afterthought, she added, "You know, I was almost positive you would have ended up marrying Chase..." _

_Veera stared hard at her own reflection and after she got the "okay" to step down, Veera changed. She sighed and wandered outside the palace, along a trail. "There you are!" Arms wrapped themselves around her waist and Veera jumped, struggling in her captor's grasp. _

"_Chase, put me down!" She squealed through laughter. Chase spun and finally set her down. _

"_I cannot believe you are getting married..." Chase said to her. Veera noticed there was a sad tone to his voice. _

"_Well, you know I will always be there for you, Chase..." _

"_In another kingdom. Which, if I may add, I do not think I will be permitted in...Your future husband hates me."_

"_He does not _hate_ you..." Receiving a look from Chase, Veera backpeddled, "Okay, maybe he hates you a little." Chase nodded. _

"_I do wish you the best, my friend..." Chase stepped forward and kissed her lightly on the corner of the mouth. "I have to leave, though. I am needed at my temple. I shall see you in the morning." He hugged her tightly, and left Veera standing there. Oddly, her eyes were glassy and she had to blink to refrain from crying as she watched Chase leave._

* * *

><p>"<em>So, why did you bring me here? You <em>know_ we should not be seeing each other, Arron...It is bad luck." _

"_That is nonsense. I could not keep from seeing you until tomorrow. Besides, I have something for you." _

"_You are not supposed to get me anything, Arron..." Veera said shyly. She was wearing her tank top and shorts, again. Arron had caught her right after her training and had whisked her off to a cave for lunch before she could change or protest._

"_Well, I feel you deserve the best. Which, is why I found this for you...It was actually a decent price...And the keeper could not wait to be free of it...It is a symbol of my love for you." Arron held out a cloth to Veera, who took it. She held it gingerly and unwrapped it. The necklace was beautiful. __A gold chain was the anchor for a matching charm frame which held a large gem. The natural gem was shiny, with swirls of different shades of blues and greens. There was an enscription on the frame and Veera held it up close so she could read it._

"_Pendant of Eternity..."_

* * *

><p>"Veera? Veera, ya still with me?" Clay gently shook Veera's shoulder. Her eyes widened, and then shut.<p>

"I know how I became trapped. It was an accident..." She explained what she had remembered and Clay sat there with a stoic expression. He let out a low whistle when Veera was finished.

"...The day before your weddin'..." Veera nodded, her eyes becoming glassy again.

"Arron probably felt so guilty...And, Chase...Oh, Chase..." She sobbed into her knees, imagining how her fiance and her best friend must have felt.

"Wait...Did you say 'Chase'?" Veera looked up, nodding. "As in _Chase Young_?" Receiving another nod, Clay's eyes widened. "You can't be serious...He's the baddest of the bad, Veera." Her eyes widened, horrified.

"That-That cannot be right. Clay, there is no way Chase is even alive any longer." Clay looked at Veera, unsure of what to say to her. He sighed finally, and placed his hand on her shoulder again.

"Veera, I hope you're still wide awake...I have a lot to explain to ya..."

* * *

><p>Wee! Chapter 6! I hope you all like this one. I feel this chapter was boring, but it gets a lot explained.<p>

XOXO

~Killjoy


	7. A Familiar Face

Sorry it's taken so long for an update, guys. I'm going to dedicate this chapter to Luna636, for giving me a virtual rose, kimrailover07301997, for liking my version of Chase, and to Fate-of-true-Moonlight, for being speechless in a review, ha-ha.

I'm going to try to finish this story before the end of the month, because I start college the 29. So, I now have a deadline. I can do this! Who else has faith in me?

_Italics: Flashbacks_

_ "Italics": "Thoughts"_

OH! I HAVE A PICTURE DONE OF VEERA! Finally have one I'm happy with! ...Sort of. The link is up on my profile for those who want to see it; it's my homepage link, which is the same as the tumblr link on the profile...

* * *

><p>"No. No, no, no, no, <em>no<em>!" Veera's mind had stopped and she repeated the same word until it seemed to have no meaning. How could Chase -_her_ Chase- be the most evil being known to man? Veera's reflection in the pond below her rippled from tears falling from sapphire orbs. A strong arm wrapped itself around her small shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug. Veera clutched at Clay's shirt, bunching the fabric in her fist. She stared at everything, seeing nothing.

Her vision had long been blurred by tears and Veera barely registered being carried back into the temple and being set on her bed. Clay sat with her in his arms and let her cry. After a few moments, she calmed and straightened. "This...this does not seem right...Chase is _not_ a bad person..."

"Lil' lady, I hate to make you feel worse, but, I'm afraid he is...I wish I could make ya feel better..." Clay said, looking at the small girl next to him. He didn't know what he was supposed to do; sure, Kimiko had cried once or twice, but Raimundo was always the one to comfort her.

"Where..." Veera breathed in sharply, containing herself, "...can I find him?" She looked at Clay with glassy eyes. They seemed to sparkle from her tears and the light from the now rising sun. Clay looked at her, unsure of how to answer her. "Jack...he told me Chase would be in touch. He _knows_ I am here and alive. It is only a matter of time before he comes to get me. Please, Clay. _Plase_." She clutched Clay's large hand with her own smaller one and stared intensely at him. Veera was begging him, something elves do _not_ do. Clay sighed, knowing he was going to be in big trouble if he told Veera where to find Chase Young. But, he didn't want the girl mad at him; he had found that since she came into his and the other warriors' lives, everything seemed lighter. Veera brightened everyone's day and he hated to see someone so positive be on the verge of breaking.

"Veera...I...I dunno what to say. I want to help you. But, he's dangerous. He's not the same guy you knew..." Clay yawned, and Veera sighed. She let go of his hand, rested her elbows on her lap, and dropped her head into her hands.

"Clay, I should not have kept you awake...I shall explain everything to Master Fung...Please, go back to sleep." Veera said. Clay nodded; he could at least do that for her. Before standing, he gave her a hug- which Veera returned by tilting her head onto his shoulders and nothing more.

* * *

><p>"There's a new Shen Gong Wu active!" Dojo slithered into the room and his body shook violently. Veera looked at him, unsure, and then glanced at the others for guidance. It was just Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, and Veera in the dining area; Clay was still asleep under Master Fung's orders. True to her word, Veera explained what had happened the night before, and Master Fung understood. He gave Clay the day to have for himself. In return, Veera would take Clay's place. "Hop on, gang!" Dojo expanded and waited for the others to situate themselves. Veera cautiously climbed onto the reptile; the moment her other leg was on Dojo, he took off, causing her to lurch forward with a screech.<p>

* * *

><p>"What is it that I am looking for, exactly?" Veera asked from her position. She had taken to looking in bushes and in the high grass for an item that Dojo had called the "Daddy Long Leg." According to him, its power was explained by its name; it was a brooch shaped like a spider that caused the wearer to sprout extra limbs like that of a spider. So, Veera began her search in places a spider would most likely hide. Kimiko was searching the ponds and bodies of water, and Omi was jumping from tree to tree. Raimundo was scoping out the skies with Dojo, in case the dragon sensed something.<p>

"Something not of the normal." Omi said absently. Kimiko rolled her eyes and glanced at the elf behind her.

"He means 'out of the ordinary.' Since it's a brooch...I'm going to guess it's shiny and fancy looking..." Kimiko speculated. She tapped her chin with an index finger, thinking.

Veera stood, sighing and straightening her aching back. She pushed her hood off and thought she caught sight of something eerily familiar in the corner of her eye. Veera spun in her place, looking for fiery amber eyes. She shook her head, trying to focus on her task. When she rotated her position with Kimiko, she glanced at the water in front of her. Veera gasped; she saw Chase Young's reflection in the water on the opposite side of where she stood. Snapping her head up, Veera saw nothing but trees on the other side of the water. Her sharp eyes narrowed and she stared intensely at the forest in front of her, looking for any movement. "Veera, you okay?" Kimiko asked, worried when she heard the elf gasp.

"Hm? Oh, yes. Yes, I am okay. I think I am going to search in the section in front of me...I will be within earshot." Veera stepped carefully around the water and ventured into the trees.

Veera's eyes shut peacefully and she smiled in the wilderness. Drawing a deep breath of fresh air, she let out an audible content sigh and tilted her head back. A ray of sunlight warmed her pale face. A noise caused her eyes to snap open and look around. It hadn't been a normal sound that one would hear in a forest. It sounded metallic. She looked around and caught sight of something shiny on a rock. Veera walked toward it, curious. A gold, jewelled spider brooch sat atop the stone, and Veera's eyes lit up. "I found it!" She yelled, snatched the small item, and sprinted out of the forest to find her friends, her cloak billowing out behind her. Kimiko and Omi turned when they heard their friend call out. But, before they could share in their victory, a shadow loomed over the elf. An obnoxious laugh followed the sound of Veera's body violently hitting the dirt below her. Raimundo and Dojo flew into view, the latter on the verge of panic.

"Guys! Jack Spicer is-oh..." He stopped himself when he saw the goth doubled over and hovering over Veera. The smaller elf turned over so she could glare up at Jack. Blood was trailing down her shin from an already healed cut on her knee, and she was caked in dirt.

"Had to. You were _way_ too excited. It's good to see ya again, Veera." Jack said with a smirk. His arms were crossed over his chest and he looked down his nose at her.

"What do you mean, '_again'_?" Raimundo snapped at Jack. The goth grumbled something, and looked at the tanned boy.

"None of your bees-wax!" He turned back to Veera, sweetly smiling. "Now, if you could just hand over the Daddy Long Leg, I'll be on my way." Jack held out a hand to Veera. She huffed through her nose, still glaring up at Jack. Veera stood up calmly, brushing off what little dirt she could. The brooch in her hand was clutched tighter and Veera pushed her shoulders back.

"No. I found it, it is mine." Jack rolled his eyes and dove at her. Veera was unprepared for the assault and fell back again. Jack and she were rolling around, trying to get ahold of the brooch. It went sailing from Veera's hand. Both Jack and Veera stopped moving, following the object's path of flight with their eyes. At the same time they lunged at it.

"Veera, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Jack declared. Veera looked at him as if he had an extra head.

"A...A _what?"_ She asked. Jack groaned in frustration.

"Basically, a test. Whoever wins, gets the Sheng Gong Wu. What Wu do you have? I bet my trusty Monkey Staff." Veera looked even more confused than she had been to start. Omi fished through his robe quickly, pulling out the Barrier Bangle. He tossed it up to Veera, who caught it and snapped it on her wrist.

"This. I bet this." She said confidently.

"Good. Now. It's a race to get to the center of a spider web. Who ever makes it, wins. Gong Ye Tempei!" Jack screamed. Veera's eyes narrowed in confusion. Before she could voice her thoughts, the world around her changed, and the spider brooch flew out of their hands. It flew to the middle of the clearing, and grew. Once it was about Veera's size, a large, thick spider web sprung out of the now living brooch. Veera and Jack struggled. The web, like a real spider's web, was overwhelmingly sticky. Jack seemed to break free first, and began the difficult task of climbing to the bottom. The spider sensed his movement, and began to crawl towards them, breaking from its guard. Veera ceased her struggle and her eyes widened when she saw her own reflection in the spider's multiple eyes.

* * *

><p><em>A piercing screech was heard through the gardens. "Veera, Veera, what is it?" Chase ran in the direction of Veera's scream; she was frozen in place, eyes wide. A large, hairy, black spider was perched on Veera's lap, staring up at her with eyes like glass. She could feel the prickling of the hair on the spider's legs through the thin fabric of her dress. How the creature made it onto her lap without Veera noticing was beyond her, but she couldn't think. She didn't know what this was, but she <em>did_ know it scared her. It moved forward slightly, causing Veera's breath to quicken and her hands were shaking, causing the book she previously held to fall. _

_Chase reached Veera and looked at her frightened, looking for any signs of harm. Seeing the spider on her lap, he almost laughed. It _was_ a big one, though, so he understood her fright. Placing his hand in her lap, the spider crawled onto it and Chase placed it out of Veera's eyesight. He came back to her side, taking her small shaking hands in his large ones. "It is all right, Veera. It will not harm you. It is gone, now. It was just a spider." He jumped a little when Veera clutched onto him, refusing to move. Chase wrapped his arms around her, trying to calm the elf._

* * *

><p>Veera's breath began to quicken, feeling faint. The spider bypassed her, and lunged at Jack, pulling him back and off the web. The two landed on the other side and Jack became stuck stuck again. "Monkey Staff!" He yelled. Using his newfound primate abilities, Jack fought with the arachnid. Veera took her chance, unclasping her cloak. Suddenly finding it easy to move, she began her trek down the web. She felt the web shift, and she swayed dangerously. Veera turned on her spot in time to see the spider arch backwards, and shoot a web ball at her. Reflex kicked in.<p>

"Barrier Bangle!" She held her wrist up, hoping it did something that would help her. The web ball hit the shield and bounced uselessly to the side. Veera smiled, proud. Cheers from her friends encouraged her to move faster. She became stuck again.

Panic set in, but she stopped when her eyes searched frantically and landed on a dark figure watching from a tree branch above and behind the warriors. The only thing that she could see was a set of fiery amber eyes. "Chase...?" She mumbled, eyes narrowing. Seeming to hear her, he nodded and slid down the trunk to another branch below him. Veera nodded in return, understanding his motion. She pushed away hard from from the web and landed crouching on the bangle. She slid down it effortlessly, as though she were sledding.

The world changed again, returning to normal when Veera slid through the center hole of the web. She stood proudly. "Barrier Bangle." The shield slid back into its original form and in Veera's other hand, she held the spider brooch. The warriors and Dojo surrounded her, cheering. Once she realized she was holding the brooch, she jumped backwards, and almost threw it at Omi. "You take it." She said quickly as though it would spring back to life.

"'Fraid of spiders, Veera?" Rai teased. She shot him a look and Dojo expanded to bring them home. Veera trotted over to where her cloak had landed and then took her spot on Dojo's back. She turned and searched through the branches again. Chase was still there, watching Veera. She could see him fully. Fiery amber eyes met oceanic blue. The elf stared at him, shocked, until she could see him no longer.

* * *

><p>Okay, I'm hoping to get another chapter up ASAP. Tune in next time to see if Veera ever makes it to Chase's lair!<p>

XOXO

~Killjoy


	8. Home Sweet Home

All right, I now have a heading. ...Sort of. I have an idea of where I'm going with this...BUT. I don't have an ending...yet...Meh. I'll just continue to wing it like I always do. Seems to get me in the right place...

_Italics: Flashbacks_

"_Italics": "Thoughts"_

* * *

><p>"<em>What<em>?" The monks, save Clay who sat calmly, were staring at Veera with slack jawed, wide eyed expressions. She had just explained everything to them, from knowing Chase and being his close friend, to Jack Spicer visiting her the other night. Veera had taken to staring at the grass, suddenly ashamed. Kimiko was the first to regain her composure and speak.

"Okay...I know Chase was good at some point...But...You _really_ want to find him?" Veera looked at the small girl and thought for a moment. She really _did_ want to see Chase. But, there were other things Veera needed to take care of beforehand. She sighed when she came to a decision.

"No. What I want as of this moment...Is to return to my kingdom. I wish to see my parents. And, I would like you all to come with me- after all, you all _did_ save me." Veera said. Omi puffed his chest out proudly, his hands on his hips.

"It was actually _I_ who pulled the pendant out of your stone hand, and thus freeing you, Veera." Raimundo rolled his eyes.

"You and _Spicer_, Omi. Don't forget that." Omi's shoulders sagged, a metaphorical rain cloud settling over his head.

"Well, will you bring me to where you found me? My kingdom should be near it." Veera asking, bringing the attention back to her previous statement.

"Miss Veera, I dunno about these guys, but I'll do everythin' I can to help ya get home." Clay stepped forward, tipping his hat at the elf. Veera smiled widely and hugged the large man. The others agreed to help her after a moment as well. Master Fung walked out into the temple garden, having heard the conversation and surprisingly agreed to let the monks leave.

* * *

><p>"<em>This<em>...is where you found me?" Veera asked. Her voice echoed gently in the large cavern. The crumbled remnants of Veera's stoney prison sat in the center of the cave. She sat on a large rock, picking up one of the ruins. The elf stared at it and felt her eyes well up with tears. She had missed out on so much in the time she'd been gone, and Veera couldn't help but feel like she could have done something to prevent Chase from becoming as evil as the monks say. _"If only I had been there..."_ She felt a large hand clasp her shoulder, and her blue eyes locked with Clay's own.

"Where do ya wanna start lookin', lil' lady?" He asked gently. Veera smiled, grateful.

"Well, I have a feeling I know where to look..." She suggested, standing and tossing the rock aside.

* * *

><p>"Okay...How did we never notice this..." Kimiko commented. The monks, Veera, and Dojo were walking towards an extremely large, rock wall fence. It towered over the group as they grew closer, and they noticed a pair of elven guards posted on either side of a gate as large as the wall. They stood attentive, watching the group supiciously.<p>

"Stop. Friend or foe? What say you?" One addressed Omi, stepping forward. He was was handsome, like his fellow guard and all the other elven men, and he had an authoritive tone to his voice. Veera stepped forward, gently pushing Omi aside. She pulled back her hood and stood confidently, tilting her chin slightly up. The guards looked at her for a moment, unfazed. Then, as if they had been thrown against the wall behind them, their eyes widened.

"_Princess?"_ They spoke together. Quickly, they rushed back to the gate, and one shouted something at the other side. The gate jerked, and then slid open slowly. A group of guards met Veera and the others as they stepped through.

"Princess Veera. I am Callen; I highly doubt that you remember me, for we were both young when we met...But, I bid you a warm welcome back." The leader said to her, bowing steeply. "We shall escort you to the castle, if that is what you wish." He then glanced at Omi and the other monks behind her. "...Along with your...friends."

"Please. I wish to see my parents." Veera responded, almost desperately. The leader of the guard nodded and stepped aside to allow her access to the road.

* * *

><p>Clay let out a low whistle upon walking through the throne room. It, along with the rest of the castle, was made of white marble. Various sculptures were positioned on either side of the long room and there was a large fountain in the center. The King and Queen of Sabriel sat at the end of the room, each on their respected thrones. King Boslin nodded at the group of guards when he saw them, and looked at his wife. Queen Aleia shrugged, seeming to be just as perplexed. The guards stopped suddenly, and they simultaniously dropped to one knee staring hard at the thick, dark purple rug on the shiny marble floor. Veera followed their example, as did the monks; Clay removed his hat as he kneeled.<p>

"Rise, Callen. What is it that you need?" King Boslin asked, curious. Callen stood, along with the others.

"My King and Queen. It is a joyous day for Sabriel. Princess Veera has returned home." The guards parted from their tight position, and Veera looked straight ahead at Boslin and Aleia. She seemed to be a mirror image of the Queen, save for her eyes. Queen Aleia's eyes were grass green. King Boslin's eyes, which had doubled in size upon seeing Veera, matched the color of his daughter's. Aleia let out a strained cry and almost jumped off her throne. Before she even made it to Veera, the woman was sobbing. Clutching onto Veera, Aleia called to her husband.

"Boslin, it _is_ her! This time, it _truly_ is!" She held Veera at arm's length and laughed, still crying. "My daughter. My darling daughter. Many women have come to this very room and claimed to be you. But, there was always something not quite right. Yet, here you are, wearing the very things you had on when you disappeared- cloak, bag, recreational clothing, your engagement ring, and the necklace Chase had made for you...It _really_ is you!" Aleia clung to her daughter, not wanting to let go. Boslin had slowly made his way to the pair, stunned. He pulled Veera from her mother's embrace and stared hard into her eyes. Veera could see the skeptism behind the his sapphire eyes; this was a man who had been deceived and brokenhearted. However, there was a slight spark of hope. Veera thought hard. There had to be a way for him to realize who she was. Veera's voice wavered as she tried not to cry. She returned Boslin's stare.

"Tell me that story again, father?" Boslin's eyes lit up, and he smiled widely, Veera tightly. His voice was barely above a whisper, but, Veera heard him.

"My daughter."

* * *

><p>"I hope your room is to your liking, Omi." Veera said from the doorframe. Omi and the others were to stay in the castle and celebrate Veera's return in two days. She had taken it upon herself to check on each individual monk. Dojo was perched on a large pillow in the corner of Omi's room. The small boy was sitting cross-legged on the floor of the balcony. He turned upon hearing Veera's voice and nodded.<p>

"Oh, yes! This is more than enough for me!" Veera laughed lightly, shutting the door and moving to the next. Her lilac colored gown kissed the floor as she walked.

"Kimiko?" She knocked and then opened the door and saw Kimiko standing in front of a large closet. The girl had a large smile on her face and was running from one article of clothing to the next.

"Oh, Veera! These are all beautiful! You'll help me find a dress for the party, right?" Kimiko asked the elf eagerly. Veera nodded, smiling. Next she went to check on Raimundo. After knocking and receiving no word, Veera opened his door. She spotted him jumping excitedly on the bed and Veera didn't want to disturb his moment, shutting the door as quietly as she could.

"Clay?" She knocked gently on the cowboy's door. The young man opened the door and stepped aside to allow her in.

"My, my, Princess Veera. You sure do look lovely." Clay complimented. He took his hat off out of respect.

"Clay, you have always known of my background. How you addres me does not change even though I am once again wearing my crown."

"I know. I just like the sound of it." Veera smiled, rolled her eyes, and sat on his bed.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me, Clay." Clay sat next to her, placing his hat to the side.

"Well, it was the least we could have done for ya." The elf sighed, realizing she had to clarify.

"I meant you...specifically. You went out of your way and reached out to me. None of the others did. I am not saying it was necessary...However, I am glad you did, Clay. You helped me adjust to this time period...And..Realizing who I was..." Veera pulled her tiara off her head and held it in her lap, playing with it. "...Realizing _who_ I _am_...has never been more difficult. So...thank you." She looked at Clay with a small smile. Clay took the tiara gently from Veera's small hands and mirrored Veera's previous actions. It was made from what looked like crystal vines. They sparkled with Clay's motions. He looked Veera dead in the eye.

"Lil' lady, even if you weren't _truly_ a princess...you would still be one to me." Clay placed the tiara back on Veera's head and smiled sincerely at her.

"Thank you." She said quietly. Veera stood, and placed a hand on Clay's shoulder. She placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"Aw, now, you've gone ahead and made me blush." Clay said with a laugh. Veera joined in with her own light laugh and then took her leave.

* * *

><p>Veera stood on her balcony, leaning on the railing. The light breeze in the cool air gently tossed Veera's hair. She looked down at the gardens below her and smiled. Veera was home. Retiring to her room, she gently pulled the balcony doors shut behind her. After changing and setting the tiara on her vanity, Veera climbed into her bed and relaxed. The light, familiar scent of roses filled Veera's nose as she buried her face into her pillow. A contented smile remained on her face, even as she fell asleep. Veera was home.<p>

* * *

><p>The moonlight gently filled the large bedroom, hitting Veera's face. The shadows cast around the room were peaceful and unintimidating. A new shadow appeared, blocking the light from Veera's sleeping form. The shrouded figure was intimidating, and his eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. A large hand reached out. Right before it touched Veera's face, the figure hesitated, balling his hand into a fist. It was as if touching her would cause Veera to vanish again. Shaking his head at the silly notion, the figure opened his hand and gently touched the side of Veera's face.<p>

A soft, content sigh escaped Veera's lips and she turned her face into the warmth of the hand's caress. The figure pulled back and turned to the vanity. After placing something on it, the figure vanished. The light once again settled on Veera's face, as well as on a new object. A single, white rose seemed to glow brighter from its spot on the vanity.

* * *

><p>Yay, quick updates! =D I hope I can keep up this pace...<p>

XOXO

~Killjoy


	9. In the Flesh

...I am still having issues with the stupid document manager...It refuses to keep my page breaks in the same places...I hate it...

Any way. I hope you guys are enjoying my story thus far...Guess who starts college in a week? I hope I can finish this story in time!  
><em>Italics: Flashbacks<br>"Italics:" "Thoughts"_

* * *

><p>"...Another rose...?" Veera asked curiously. There was no one else in the room- Veera had checked- and the door to the lavish room remained locked. Perplexed, Veera sat on her bed holding the flower gingerly. When she had awoken a few moments earlier the first thing her eyes focused on was the white rose gently laying on her vanity. Veera knew the source, of course, but she couldn't fathom how Chase had gotten in and out of her room without waking her. Even her balcony had been locked.<p>

"Veera, darling?" Her mother's voice came from the other side of Veera's bedroom door. After letting her in the room, Veera retook her spot on her bed. She still held the rose in her small hands. "I'm glad you are back, my child. You don't know what your father and I had gone through the day you vanished..." Aleia sat next to her daughter and stared at her sadly.

"Mother...What..." Veera was unsure how to go about asking. Instead of avoiding the question, she jumped right to her point. "...What happened to Chase...?" She glanced apprehensively at her mother, who narrowed her eyes thoughtfully.

"Well...The boy was devastated. When you hadn't returned home that night, your father and I sent out a search party. Chase, he was out for days looking for you, even when..." Aleia's eyes teared up, "...Even when there was no more hope...And, Arron, well, he eagerly searched the mountains the first few days." Veera's mind stopped. _"He _knew_ what happened to me...Why did he not come forward..?"_ Aleia continued, taking the rose and turning it in her hands.

"Then, after about two weeks, Chase...he was so upset...I remember he had shut himself in your room for about two days searching for some sign to where you had gone, or what had happened. After...well I suppose he could no longer go anywhere in the kingdom without being reminded of you. He stopped visiting..." Aleia finally looked back at her daughter. "I always knew that boy cared about you more than Arron did. Why you two did not fall in love, I shall never know...In any case, I just wanted you to know that Tyra, your servant, I don't know if you remember her, will be around shortly to help you pick out a dress for the celebration tomorrow night." Aleia stood and handed the rose back to Veera. "I must go wake your father; he was up all night overcome with joy." Veera's mother smiled, thinking fondly of her husband, and then stepped from the room. Veera remained in her spot, unsure of what to do. _"Should I try to find Arron, now? Should I confront him out of anger for leaving me in that cave? He was probably frightened..."_ She didn't hear her door open again.

"Princess?" Veera jumped and looked up with wide eyes. An elderly elven woman stood in front of her, head bowed, waiting for the Princess to speak.

"I assume you are Tyra...?" Receiving a nod, Veera smiled. "I apologize for not remembering you...I have been gone a long time." Tyra returned Veera's smile.

"There is no need for an apology, Princess. I was told you needed assistance looking for a dress for tomorrow night's celebration. Do you have any idea of what you think you would like?" Veera thought to herself for a moment. Then, she looked at Tyra with another smile.

"Surprise me."

* * *

><p>"Would you stop pacing? You're making me dizzy, child." Boslin watched his daughter pace back and forth behind a large, heavy curtain concealing them from the guests. All of Sabriel had come out to attend the Princess' return, and Veera couldn't help but feel nervous. <em>"What if they do not believe I am their Princess?" <em>Veera suddenly felt nauseous; she wasn't sure if it was the nerves or the corset of her dress. Tyra had made her a beautiful sky blue dress. Its sleeves stopped at Veera's elbows, but angled backward and had fabric that billowed to her fingers. The gown flowed seamlessly to the ground and twirled lightly with Veera's movements. The center of the gown split and showed a second white skirt underneath. The white fabric matched the trim and laces of her corset.

Veera ran a small hand through her hair, but stopped when she remembered that half of it was tightly pulled back into a bun. So, she resulted to playing with the locks that fell to her shoulders in the back. Boslin finally grew tired of his daughter's nervousness and halted her. His large hands clutched her shoulders and he held her gaze. "My child, you are going to do perfectly fine. You are home, now, and no one will take you away." He stood straighter and fixed his daughter's tiara. "Just, please, stop pacing. And, breathe." King Boslin went through the curtain and greeted his loyal subjects. After hearing a long speech about how long it had been since he had seen his daughter and how much he and his wife had missed her, Veera heard herself being called out. Letting out a long breath, Veera tilted her chin up, threw her shoulders back, and went through the curtain. Instantly, cheers, music, and applause met her pointed ears.

"I...I do not think I was ever very good with speeches...But, I will try my best. I have been away from home for far too long. And, before anyone asks, I do not wish to speak of what happened. This is a night of celebration, and I just...I wanted to let everyone know had it not been for these five that you see before you..." Veera gestured to Omi, Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo, and Dojo. The boys were in expensive dress robes and Kimiko donned a beautiful violet gown. "...I would not be back here. I owe each one of them my life and gratitude. Kimiko, Omi, Dojo, Raimundo, and Clay, especially, you all have my thanks." Veera bowed her head respectfully and everyone in the room cheered once more. Those who were close to the monks clapped them on the shoulders or back gleefully.

"Now, my friends," Boslin addressed his people once more, "We celebrate!"

* * *

><p>It was all too much to take in at once. Veera had slipped out of the party unseen for some air. Every person she had encountered spoke of how much they'd missed seeing her, how they understood her running away the day before her marriage, and how they would have probably done the same thing at her age. Veera couldn't stand the fact that she couldn't tell them the real reason she'd been gone for so long. She sat down, frustrated, on a bench in the gardens and held her head in her hands. <em>"Who would believe me?"<em>

"I cannot believe you are actually back." Veera's mind stopped again, recognizing the voice. Her head snapped up and spotted Arron in front of her. Veera must have looked as surprised as Arron sounded. "It really is you...I thought you had died that day..."

"Arron...Do not think that I blame you...You must have been terrified. But, why did you not come back and tell people what happened? You should have brought my parents to that cave!" Veera stood, suddenly feeling angry. She stormed over to the tall man and looked him in the eye, her neck craning slightly.

"Do you _know_ what I went through! I watched you turn to _stone _and it was _my_ fault! I could not tell anyone! Your parents would have thought I did it purposely, and they would have had me executed. So, I told them I would search the mountains and I kept coming back to see if you had turned back to normal. You never did. After I told your parents you were nowhere to be found, I ran, and I never looked back. I went back to Falconview and married five years after. Now...Now, I am the King. But, you are back, and I do not know what to do." Arron looked lost and defeated. He hadn't changed since the last time Veera had seen him. He threw his hands up and let out a frustrated noise, spinning on his heel. He began to pace.

"There is nothing you _can_ do, Arron. I am back, and I intend to tell my parents what had happened-" She paused, and then corrected herself, "I intend to have _you_ tell them what happened." Arron stopped pacing, his back once again to Veera. His fists clenched tightly.

"Don't you understand, Veera?" His voice was low and it frightened her. "You're back now, and I still love you. I never stopped. You're back now...And, it's going to ruin _everything_." Arron spun around and, in a flash, he violently seized Veera's upper arms. She let out a scared yelp and tried breaking free. Arron's grip tightened and his eyes locked with hers. "_You_ are going to ruin my life. Everything that I built is going to come crashing down because of you! My reputation, my Kingdom...my _marriage_. All of it. And it will be _your fault._"

"Let go of me, Arron..." Veera demanded weakly. She was shaking.

"I can't do that, Veera. I never could."

Before another word was spoken, Arron was thrown from Veera. Veera fell backwards onto the stone path and she watched as a large, green and black reptilian creature stood over her as if it was protecting her. It roared threateningly at Arron, its large eyes reflecting Arron's fear back at him. Veera was frozen in her spot, her eyes wide. Arron scrambled to his feet and sprinted out of the gardens. Veera's breath quickened as the reptile turned in its place and looked down at her. She shut her eyes, fearing the worst. After a few seconds of silence, other than her uneven breathing, Veera opened her eyes. The reptile was still staring at her. She watched as the scales faded away, turning to dark armor. The black, spiked ridges on its back turned to long, silky, black hair. It shrank slightly in height. Veera realized this reptile was, in fact, a man. His eyes had black slits for pupils, and they were like liquid fire. Veera felt faint as her mind came to a sudden halt for the third time that evening.

"..._Chase_?"

* * *

><p>Yay, cliffhangers! Also, I posted a link to Veera's dress for the celebration since I felt that I didn't do it justice...So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!<p>

XOXO

~Killjoy


	10. Haunted

**...-Comes out from under a rock- O.o...Hey, everyone...Sorry if it seemed like I fell off the face of the Earth...I started College, guys! :D And, I've honestly fallen in love with it. But, let's not talk about that and get straight down to why you're all here, shall we? **

_Italics: Flashbacks/dreams_

"_Italics:" "Thoughts"_

* * *

><p>"Veera? <em>Veera?"<em> Voices calling her name grew louder with each passing second. Veera's eyes remained glued to Chase in front of her. Her voice caught in her throat and hurried footsteps appeared on the pathway. Veera forced herself to look behind her as her parents and her friends came running to her aid. "Veera, are you all right? What happened?" Boslin dropped to his knees next to Veera and helped her sit up.

"I-Arron..." Her voice came out as a strangled croak. Clearing her throat, Veera's eyes flickered wildly around the palace gardens for any sign of Chase. It was as if she had imagined the last few moments, for she could find no sign that he had even been there. Veera wasn't sure he had even been real. Confused, Veera allowed herself to be brought to her feet.

"Arron? Veera, what about him, darling?" Aleia asked her daughter. Her eyes were full of worry.

"He...He found me not even a few moments ago...he...he was acting so strange..." Veera put a small hand to her head as to make sense of the encounter.

"You can tell us what down when we get back inside, lil' lady. We heard some dang-awful roarin' noise, and thought somethin' happened to you." Veera didn't miss the suspicion laced in Clay's words. Receiving a nod in agreement from the others, Veera allowed them to lead her back into the castle and rush her into her bedroom.

* * *

><p>"I do not understand it..." Veera was staring at herself in the mirror as Tyra unlaced her dress and corsets. Kimiko sat on the elven princess's bed and tilted her head.<p>

"Don't understand what, Veera?" Looking at the small girl's reflection in the mirror, Veera sighed.

"You may not believe me...I am not even sure I believe what I had saw...But, Chase saved me before...Arron was furious that I was back. Some...creature appeared and threw Arron off of me. When he fled, it...looked at me. I thought it was going to kill me, Kimiko...Then it-_he_-changed." Veera clutched at her necklace for comfort, frightful tears in her bright eyes. Kimiko felt sympathy for the elf; she was sure the princess hadn't ever experienced fear like that before.

"Well, from what you told me about him...Even though it's, like, _really_ hard to believe, I think Chase was protecting you. But, there was no one out there when we found you. He's always been like that, there one minute and gone the next; you weren't seeing things." Kimiko seemed to read Veera's mind and offered her a reassuring smile. The elf was silent for a few moments and attempted to return it. When she next spoke, Veera found that her voice had lost all traces of its normal confidence; she sounded like a scared child.

"...What if he comes back, Kimiko?"

"Arron? Or Chase?" Kimiko looked up from watching her own swinging feet and stared questioningly at Veera. Veera turned around when Tyra had left, the princess gown now abandoned for a comfortable night gown. There was a fearful shine in Veera's eyes.

"Both."

* * *

><p>Arron's hands had long since been removed from her wrists, but Veera could still <em>feel<em> their hold and the desperation behind them. The bruises that had appeared after her encounter with him hours before had faded to barely-there outlines. Veera checked and rechecked the lock on her bedroom door and then did the same for her balcony. Curling up on her bed and under the blankets, Veera glanced around the room once more before sighing and running a shaky hand through her long hair. She forced her eyes down onto the pages of a book she held in her lap.

_"You're being paranoid."_ Veera mentally scolded herself. Every so often, however, the sounds of the castle would startle Veera from her reading. Servants or gaurds would make their way up and down the corridors. And, every time a sound passed by her door, Veera would jump and stare wildly at it.

"Stop it." Veera once again ran her hands through her hair and then she let her head drop onto her knees with a frustrated noise, the book now forgotten. As if on cue, the candles lighting her room went out. Veera's head snapped up, panic bubbling in her chest. The first thing she caught sight of in the darkness was a set of eyes like fire.

"And, here I thought you would have been happy to see me."

* * *

><p>Veera buried her face into the cool silk casing of the pillow below her, a content sigh escaping her lips as a familiar scent filled her nose. <em>"Chase..."<em> The small smile that appeared on her face was gone as quick as it came. Veera's eyes snapped open and she sprang upright. She seemed to flail out of the bed, causing herself to land on the hard stone floor. Quickly getting to her feet, Veera looked around the room in a panic. Her heart started racing once she heard the big door in front of her start to open.

* * *

><p>"What do you <em>mean<em> she wasn't in her room?" Boslin's voice was shaking.

"She wasn't there...There was a rose on her bed, though..." Raimundo explained. Aleia stopped pacing.

"A white rose? Like the ones in our gardens?" The Queen asked quickly. Raimundo and the other monks looked at each other, unsure. Kimiko voiced their thoughts.

"Um...Sure?" Aleia glanced at her husband, the monks, and then she rushed from the room, her gown billowing behind her. Boslin stared after his wife, a confused expression on his face. But, after a moment, it seemed like a light turned on in his head. He, too, rushed from the room. Omi stood in front of his friends with a puzzled disposition.

"Elves are such strange creatures..." The monks glanced around themselves at the various elves in the throne room before scolding the smaller boy.

"Omi!"

* * *

><p>Veera stumbled backwards, her hip hitting the marble night stand next to the bed. Ignoring the pain shooting up her spine, Veera focused her attention on the robed figure in front of her: handsome face, broad chest and shoulders, a strong and tall stature, long, silky, black hair, and fiery eyes. It was Chase. But, he wasn't the Chase that Veera remembered. "Are you afraid of me, Veera?"<p>

"I think that would be quite understandable given the circumstances." Veera's voice shook with every word. Chase made a slightly amused noise.

"Still quick on your feet, I see. You really don't need to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you, Veera." Veera looked him up and down apprehensively. She took a slight step forward and stopped herself. Clenching a small, determined fist, she stepped forward again and made her way to Chase. Craning her neck, Veera looked Chase in the eye.

The slits he had for pupils didn't frighten her as much as they should have and the color of his eyes was breathtaking; they weren't the amber that Veera rememberd. They were, in fact, like liquid fire; bright yellows, oranges, and flecks of red swirled and flowed around his iris. Veera was spellbound. She found herself placing her hands on either side of his jaw, inspecting his features. Chase felt himself tense up.

His skin was warm and smooth. Veera traced his strong jaw up to his ears. She smiled slightly when she saw their pointed shape. She ran her fingers through his soft hair and Veera suddenly realized how much she had missed him. In a rush, her arms were around his neck, and her face was buried in his chest. Tears spilled from Veera's eyes the very second she heard his heart beating. Chase was really here. He found himself bringing his arms around her stiffly. Once her sobbing started, he held her tighter.

* * *

><p>"My King...There is something wrong. Do not try to tell me otherwise. I am your wife, and I know when something is bothering you."<p>

Arron was rushing from place to place in his bedroom while his wife was seated on the bed watching him.

"Roslynn, I have no time for your petty concerns. There is something I need to take care of, and quickly."

"Why do you never tell me what's going on?" Roslynn demanded. She felt anger bubbling in her chest. Her husband seemed so detached as of late, and she needed to know why. He moved from spot to spot, throwing objects out of his way.

"Where is that damned key?"

"This one?" Roslynn asked. She pulled a small key out of a drawer in the nightstand next to their bed. Arron spun around and snatched it from his wife's hand. She jumped back, surprised at his demeanor. Roslynn sighed when she heard the door to their room shut.

He hadn't stopped thinking about her. Veera had been the only thing on his mind since he had gotten back from her palace the night before. It was already driving him mad. Arron hadn't been able to fall asleep, his hair was falling from its ponytail, and his handsome face was marred with dark circles under his eyes. Finally reaching his study, Arron unlocked the door and hurriedly ducked inside. This was the one place he wouldn't allow anyone, not even Roslynn, to enter. Arron maintained the room by his own accord. On one of the walls of the study, a large, painted portrait of a woman watched over his desk.

Her crystal blue eyes always seemed to sparkle every time Arron looked upon it. Her reddish-purple hair appeared soft, even in painted form and the soft smile lit the room better than the fire place did. Arron looked up at it and stared for a long moment. "My very being has been haunted by you for far too long..." Turning his back on the portrait, he brandished the key once more. A soft click was heard and the drawer to the oak desk slid open.

Arron seemed to take comfort in the object that lay inside the drawer and he, almost lovingly, picked it up. He held it up, the portrait reflecting in the sharp metal. Arron found himself holding the gaze of the portrait, his eyes narrowing. "This will end on my terms. I will be haunted no longer."

* * *

><p><strong>I love dramatic endings...I really liked this chapter and I hope you all did, too. =] <strong>

**XOXO**

**~Killjoy**


	11. Surface Breach

**Well…It's been a while, no? o.o I'm really sorry for falling off the planet, guys…Honest. I've had a lot going on…From getting ready to graduate college, to family things, I've been so busy. Let's just get started, hm?**

**By the way, I do believe this chapter has things people have been waiting for. :]**

_Italics: Flashbacks/dreams_

"_Italics:" "Thoughts"_

* * *

><p>"Stop pacing, my love…I now know where she gets it." King Boslin commented to his wife. Aleia stopped abruptly and looked at him.<p>

"Boslin…she's out there, somewhere. Arron, according to her seemed so angry. What if he has her…what if that…_thing_ she saw has her?" The worry in her voice spoke louder than her actual words and Boslin stared out into the distance.

"We lost her once, Aleia. It won't happen again. Not while my blood keeps flowing. My men are out there, scouring the depths of the mountains from whence she was originally found. They're out swimming in the rivers and riding along the roads. We _will_ find her."

* * *

><p>"Chase…I need to return to my home. My parents are probably making themselves ill looking for me. And, the monks…"<p>

"The monks and your family can wait. Arron, that monster…I sensed something within him that I've only seen once before." Chase's eyes refused to meet her curious ones. Veera stepped toward him, and tilted her head under his, to look him in the eyes.

"What do you mean…?" She placed slender fingers under his strong chin, and made him look at her. His eyes searched hers.

"You saw what I was in the gardens, Veera. I need not remind you. I sensed the very same demon in him that I have within me. I hope you can see that. Once he's been dealt with, you will be returned to your family. I will not allow you to be harmed, nor will I lose you. Not again."

"It seems everyone has been afraid of losing me recently…" Veera turned and mumbled to herself while making her way to the balcony. Her dress kissed, whispered, and swirled along the stone floor, causing Chase to stare after her. Uncharacteristically of him, he longed for her touch back on his skin. Giving in, he followed Veera and placed his arms out on the railing around her; she was successfully pinned between it and him. Fear trickled into her voice as she clenched her jaw. "Chase…?"

Without speaking, Chase's lips met her bare shoulder, kissing it gently. Heat rose to Veera's cheeks and a chill ran down her spine. "Chase, what are you doing?" She tried to turn her head to look at Chase, but his lips suddenly on her neck stopped all thought and motion. Sapphire eyes fluttered shut and her pink lips parted slightly, a gasp escaping them. Veera found herself tilting her head to give him further access. Instead, he stopped suddenly, and backed away as if he were burned. Veera, thoroughly confused, turned and stared at him with wide eyes, questioning.

"Veera…I don't…Please forgive my actions." Chase bowed his head in shame. When he dared to look at her again, there was a brief moment of silence. Her cheeks were flushed, and her chest heaved. Nostrils flaring, Veera rushed to close the distance between the two, their lips crashing together.

Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair, and Chase found himself snatching her skirt up, and wrapping his hands around her thighs. She jumped up, and latched herself to his waist. "Is this what you want, Veera? You may not like what you get yourself into." Chase warned in between both kisses and breaths. Veera stopped and once again looked him in his reptilian eyes. She was panting slightly.

"Chase…I've wanted this for so long. The entire time I was with Arron…I just wanted to leave and be with you. I always pictured you when he kissed me. Every touch from his hands was yours. Each single declaration of love and affection…Your words. I never wanted to be with him. It just seemed like the best choice for my kingdom. But, I care no longer. I've been dead too long…Make me come alive." Veera's eyes were glassy, if only slightly. Chase stared at her, listening to every word.

Something inside him moved—his demon wanted to claim her. _"No. She's _mine._ Not yours, you filthy creature. You will not ruin her."_ Its low growling quieted, but he still felt his eyes darken with primal want. Veera saw it, and begged with her own eyes.

"Please, Chase." With a growl, he gave in and once again crashed his lips to hers. He didn't miss a single action that she performed; from the whimpering resulting in his nibbling on her neck, to the slight hip rolling against his, he noticed them all. Chase turned away from the balcony, still holding Veera up, and let themselves fall onto his bed—him on top of her.

* * *

><p>"I swear, when I find Chase, I'll rip him apart like a starving coyote on a road runner." Clay's similes, for once, made sense. The monks knew precisely what happened to their elven friend, and they would help her. But, they also felt conflicted. If Veera was with Chase, then Arron didn't know where she was. He seemed to be more of a threat than the reptilian man.<p>

"Maybe we should focus on Arron instead? From what Veera said he seemed…dangerous. Like, I know it sounds dumb, saying someone else is worse than Chase…But…" Kimiko's voice trailed off. Raimundo found himself nodding in agreement.

"My friends, I fear that our pointy-eared friend is stuck among two evils…and one is less problematic." Omi commented from his floor position.

"Omi…You combined two…I think you meant, 'stuck between a rock and a hard place' and 'the lesser of two evils'…" Kimiko corrected. Omi stared at her, confused. "Never mind…We need to focus on finding Ar-"

"My King!" A guard rushed through the palace doors, startling the monks. Boslin and Aleia appeared at the balcony above their thrones. In between pants, the guard spoke quickly. "Your majesties, the perimeter has spotted Arron riding toward the castle. His eyes…the scouts say his eyes are mad, and on his hip a large knife rests." The monks stared at each other, their thoughts identical.

"He's after Veera."

* * *

><p><strong>Ladies and Lords, I do hope this chapter was up to standards and was worth the long freaking wait…<strong>

**Love you all!**

**XOXO**

**~Killjoy**


	12. Something Worth Fighting For

**Soooo…I've graduated college, got Dean's List, and graduated from the Honors program. I've been busy, so I'm sorry for lack of updating, again. Let's see if I can wrap this story up soon, yes?**

* * *

><p>Veera awoke feeling tranquil. Given the stress from the last few days, this was the best feeling in the world to her. She glanced at the still sleeping figure next to her and smiled gently. Chase hadn't pressured her into making Veera his, for which she was grateful. She did want it—more than she wanted anything before—but her heritage and royal standing prevented her from fulfilling her desires. Anything could happen and Veera was aware of this; there were no potions or spells protecting her from bearing a child and she wasn't going to allow Chase to go unsatisfied had they completed their bonding. So, Veera and he laid together tangled in limbs and hair. Their warmth was finally too much for the elf and she forced herself to rise.<p>

Chase, almost immediately, awoke and looked at the princess. Her normally wavy hair was in disarray and there were scratches along the back of her shoulders. _"Nicely done."_ The beast within him smirked and allowed itself to swell with pride. Upon seeing the long, red, and angry looking marks, Chase felt his desire for her stir. He had wanted nothing more than to claim her the night prior. But, he understood Veera's duty to her people. One day, she would be his. And he would wait. Yet Chase knew the minx in front of him would drive him mad with her innocent teasing and naivety.

Veera stretched and wandered about the room, and soon she found herself pacing. The furrow in her brow deepened as the seconds passed. "Chase…I _need_ to go back. I just have this terrible feeling…_Please_, Chase."

Chase sat upright and frowned at the beauty in front of him. He did not enjoy seeing such a creature beg; usually he loved the suffering and misery of others…_especially_ when the monks were involved. But, he knew Veera's family would suffer; that, he could not stand for. Rising, Chase dressed himself and took Veera's small hands in his large ones.

"I hope you realize the danger you would be placing yourself in if you return to them. Allow me to go, instead?" He pleaded with the elf in front of him, trying to banish thoughts of losing her once more—for good—from his mind. She shook her head furiously, mahogany locks bouncing around her shoulders.

"Chase, this is my family. I'm no longer asking you to do this. I'm _telling_ you; take me home. _Now."_

* * *

><p>"We've been at it all night, ya'll! When will these varmints let up?!" Clay's voice could be heard through the rubble and dust filling the air, though his physical body could not be found. A soldier of Arron's threw himself at Clay, who promptly punched him in the face. Meanwhile, water sliced through the air like a blade, Omi's small body following quickly after it as he disbanded a few soldiers, as well.<p>

"My friends! I do not know what evil possesses these beings, but I can assure you: victory will elude them!" Omi's shrill shouts were drowned by the pounding of hooves. Arron's army seemed to grow larger as the hours passed. King Boslin's own soldiers were on the brink of being overwhelmed, and the monks were tiring out.

"Keep it up, men! These people come into our lands, disrupt the order of the kingdoms, and wish to place a woman who has not been around to experience the change and growth of our culture! We must get into the castle and find her!" Arron's voice sounded deranged, but his soldiers did not falter.

"Retreat, everyone! Back into the castle! _Quickly!"_ Boslin commanded behind his own shield. The chaos and screams of men and women fighting were deafening. The king's only hope was that his daughter would remain safe.

* * *

><p>Veera's stood overlooking her kingdom with sorrow-filled eyes and horror. Smoke could be seen billowing out of walls and screams reached her pointed ears as the wind carried them. "What is he doing?!" She saw Arron leading the charge and the sight of him terrified her. Gone was his peaceful visage and proper aura; what replaced it was a deranged man, utterly terrified of losing his power. The armor Veera had acquired clinked gently as she dropped her hands into her lap. Her shoulder pack and staff were safely perched and the princess sat atop Chase in his reptilian form. His head tilted up to hers, questioning. "I<em> need<em> to get down there." The creature's large eyes regarded her in a silent protest. He growled quietly. "Not now, Chase. You either bring me down there, or you run after me." The dark prince snarled and took off quickly down the large hill.

A thousand thoughts raced through Veera's mind as the wind whipped her pinned hair around. _"What if I'm too late? Why is he doing this? Are the others safe?"_ She needed to get to her family, and soon.

* * *

><p>The monks and the royal couple barricaded themselves within the throne room; the king had a small brigade of soldiers with them, but they did not seem like they would stand to match Arron and his crazed forces. The doors shook dangerously, finally splintering and shattering into bits. Where is she?!" Arron's voice boomed through the throne room.<p>

"Veera? We do not know. We have been trying to find her since yester-"

"Do not lie to me!" Arron cut off the queen's shaky voice, only to replace it with his own. "You have protected her this long! _Why?!_ Do you not _see_ the corruption within her? She spends her time with outsiders, and that _hideous_ thing you two wanted to call your son-in-law. You _know _you liked him better than me. I ask again: where is she?" Arron's sword gleamed in the light and he had raised it—ready to strike. Before anyone could respond, a new voice joined in.

"What do you want, Arron?" Arron's eyes widened and the others spun to follow his gaze. Veera stood atop the balcony above the thrones, staff in hand. She made her way to the steps and slowly descended them. "You trap me within a stone prison, attack me, then come into my city, destroy the buildings and homes that once welcomed you, attack my friends and family, and do not even hesitate to want to kill them." Her boot landed on the marble floor, and her staff extended and her eyes narrowed. Arron's eyes matched hers, and he sheathed his sword. Instead, he pulled the other, specially poisoned, blade from its spot on his back. The elven princess readied herself. "You say you wanted to find me, well here I am; come get me."

* * *

><p><strong>My lovelies, I think the next chapter will be the last one. : I hope you've enjoyed the story thus far!**

**XOXO**

**~Killjoy**


End file.
